


little drop of sunlight

by ikuzonos



Series: DR: TTNH Side Stories [1]
Category: DR: TTNH, Original Work
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, thats all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: They have a peaceful morning.
Relationships: Ishikawa Asuka/Uchiyama Natsumi, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: DR: TTNH Side Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700629
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	little drop of sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in october 2018 and have no idea where or when this takes place but. whatever! you get lesbians.

Soft beams of light drifted through the curtains, staining the floors slightly. Asuka stared at them for a moment, before nestling herself back against Natsumi.

The blonde was warm like summer. Asuka pressed even closer to her, burying her face in Natsumi’s neck.

“Mm… good morning,” Natsumi purred, “I didn’t realize you were awake.”

Asuka closed her eyes, “‘m not really.”

Natsumi laughed softly, her hand reaching around under the covers to find Asuka’s. She interlaced their fingers.

“You’re kind of weird,” Natsumi said.

Asuka propped herself up on one elbow, “Yeah? How so?”

Natsumi said, “It’s just amusing that you’d willingly get so close to a total stranger.”

“You’re not a stranger,” Asuka replied.

Natsumi grinned, “Really? I could be a serial killer.”

Asuka said, “That’d be sick as fuck.”

Natsumi blinked, “You’d make out with a serial killer?”

“Only if she was really hot,” Asuka defended.

“You really are weird,” Natsumi said.

Asuka screwed up her face, “Hey, well, you can’t talk. I mean… I’m a violent, dangerous person, with connection to the Yakuza. And you're obsessed with me.”

She finished this by pressing a kiss to the other girl’s lips.

Natsumi grinned, “You’re a teddy bear.”

“I am not,” Asuka protested, breaking off as Natsumi kissed her back.

She shifted herself until she was lying directly on top of Natsumi. Smiling down at her, Asuka leaned in and kissed her again, over and over.

Finally, Natsumi purred, “Alright. You’re the most bloodthirsty teddy bear I’ve ever seen.”

“Better,” Asuka mumbled, resting her head in the space between Natsumi’s neck and shoulder.

Natsumi placed her hands on Asuka’s back and ran them up and down.

“We’re going to have to go down to the restaurant eventually,” Natsumi whispered into her ear.

“They can wait,” Asuka murmured back, nuzzling her gently.

She felt Natsumi smile.

The morning was warm.


End file.
